A Dash to the Airport
by MoreThanAName
Summary: Jane and Lisbon realise their feelings for each other. The build-up and aftermath of 'The Kiss'.
1. Chapter 1- Jane

Chapter 1 - Jane

Patrick Jane - the man with the golden curls, the boyish charm and knowledge beyond comprehension - was completely astounded at his sudden enlightenment, and surprise wasn't something that Jane had to deal with on a daily basis. As, for the first time in 10 years, he understood what he had to do. Acting on feelings of love and desire were not something he wished to embark on, but was something he had to do in order to prevent the love of his life from leaving Texas.

"Bloody Pike!" – He shouted, to no one in particular, the hostility in his voice apparent from the echoes that reached his ears.

One thing he was grateful for was the understanding from Abbot. Hs handed over his car keys without complaint, without requiring more reasoning than that 'Lisbon is at the airport'. Jane had got to know the agent fairly well over his stint at the FBI, but had no idea that agent had come to know of this love for that woman, Teresa Lisbon.

What could he say, other than he loved her more than he thought possible after the passing of his beloved Angela. Her domineering attitude to daily events, her loveable face, her seductive charm. All of these factors eventually brought him to realise her inner beauty, not that he has disregarded her devilish good looks.

Even now, just thinking about Teresa was making him tremble in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. He was about to confess his undying love for a woman who, if he was honest, he was unsure at whether she reciprocated his feelings. For the first time in his life, he had lost to ability to read someone, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. If anyone asked, he completely knew what she felt, and wouldn't ever risk his overly big ego to deny this.

Now, sliding into the firm seat of the car and plugging in his seatbelt, he was wondering whether he was doing the right thing. When he looked at her, he knew that she didn't love Pike – that bastard that ruined his plans – but he didn't want her to be unhappy at being denied the opportunity of moving on, away from him. He knew that he wasn't the best person to be around, but lately, he had genuinely tried the change himself, for her. He saw her unhappiness in having to constantly dig him out of trouble, having to care for him and cater for his every need. She had been denied the opportunity to focus on herself, something that everyone needs once in a while. Although, due to her caring and overly compassionate approach, she never complained about helping him out, he could see the draining effect that it had on her.

Since day 1, she had had a gradual gravity effect, always drawing him toward her in an irresistible pull. And, being the hopeless wreck that he was (and still is), he had been unable to stay away. Over their time together, she had made him mature, made him become a better man, and remoulded him into the man he currently is. Throughout their time together, she had been his support, his stability, his everything. Gradually, she had become the centre of his world, and now, with him only able to observe, she was pulling away from him. Though, of all went well in the next few minutes, she wouldn't go to Washington. The selfish bastard he was, he couldn't let go of her.

He wouldn't let go of her, not now, not ever.

Though she didn't know it, she was his and his alone.

Now at the airport, after the arduous journey of avoiding the traffic traveling at a snail's pace and fighting with his decision as to not back out of this debacle and allow his competitor to win Lisbon's heart, he leaps out of the car, racing toward the check in desk.

Arriving in a hurried manner, he attempted some of his famous biofeedback tricks in order to calm his brain and regain some composure. 'In… and out, in… and out' he calmly told himself, taking control over his breathing and feeling his heart rate decrease. Locating her flight, with the line reading:

"FLIGHT 623, WASHINGTON DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT (IAD), DEPARTING AT 20.30"

Checking his watch told him that he had 10 minutes in order to reach Lisbon and pour his heart out to her.

He just hoped he could make it in time…


	2. Chapter 2- Lisbon

Chapter 2 – Lisbon

Sitting on the plane between two people she hardly knew was something that Lisbon felt slightly uncomfortable at. However, in a few hours, 3 to be exact, she would be in Marcus arms once again. The only negative implication of knowing this is that, if this happens, should will probably never see Jane again.

'Damn- why did her thoughts always return to that beautiful, blonde, pain in the ass' she thought, eager to get him out of her mind. 'The more I think of him, the harder it will be to leave'.

Although she would never openly admit to anyone, she didn't love Pike, nowhere near. In fact, the closest feeling she has had to love recently was when Patrick Jane re-entered her life. Actually, being wholly honest, she had feelings for him way before he left for his extended stay in Venezuela. In a weird way, he became the only thing she lived for. The mind-blowing schemes that would never occur to any sane mind and his constant presence at her side are some of the many things that she adores about that special man in her life, not to mention his adorable hair – especially when he has been to sleep on his couch and his curls are ever so slightly dishevelled.

Of course, even on his first day in the CBI offices, she had been drawn to his devilishly good looks. When he had shot Red Johns associate in a standoff to prevent him killing her, she was bewildered, but felt her feelings of lust develop into something more. She was certain he knew exactly how she felt, but was incapable of revealing a caring side. Of course, if she had been through half of the things he has endured during his lifetime, she would feel the same way. She had enough trust issues, building up walls around her to heart to prevent people from penetrating her deepest fears. God knows how Jane must cope with his many insecurities.

'Get him out of your mind Teresa, control yourself' she repeated, a kind of mantra over the last few days to prevent this being any harder than it needs to be.

But will she ever be able to cope without ever seeing Patrick Jane on a daily basis.

After hastily exiting that hotel he had booked, she was repulsed by his behaviour. Making her believe a murderer was on the loose, and forging a letter to entice her into looking over the Cold Case, it was ludicrous. However, when she walked down the stairs of that hotel room to see Jane for dinner, she felt amazing. And he looked… well… sexy as hell. But, Jane was always a piece of eye candy around the office. And she couldn't get his genuine enlightenment in seeing her. That smile he pasted on his face was… something she could get used to.

The trip from the hotel had given her time to ponder over what course of action to take. Here she was, debating which of the two men in her life she wanted to commit to.

Pike was devoted to her, but Jane was not, with her being devoted to, besotted with him. Pike was 'Mr Reliable', but Jane was more laidback. Pike was a mature responsible adult, but Jane was an immature, childish individual. Pike there to get her whatever she wanted, but Jane was able to tell what she needed, whether she knew it or not. Pike needed her, but she needed Jane.

The bottom line was Pike had her trust, but Jane had her heart…


	3. Chapter 3- Jane

Chapter 3 – Jane

Sprinting through the crowded space, occasionally bumping into a person before quickly apologising and continuing his quest, Jane reached the Security Gate in no time at all. The problem was getting past them.

"Sorry, sorry, FBI" he claims, rushing past the waiting queue. "You gotta let me through".

"ID?" asks the security guard.

Realising he had left his ID in the FBI car, lent to him by Agent Abbot, he tries to charm his way past, eager to see the love of his life, and prevent her from removing her presence from his being forever.

The security guard looks dubious, and doesn't let him past. Though, he can see there is no hope in even attempting.

Turning, and running further and faster than he has ever ran before, he begins to form a new plan, essentially enabling him to see Lisbon if he can pull it off. 'It's a good job I try and keep in shape' he jokes with himself.

Upon approach of the airplane hangar, he spies a fairly low wire fence, now the only obstacle between him and his senior agent. Quickly, he scrambles over the fence, now sensing his plan could potentially have a positive impact. That was until he landed awkwardly on his feet whilst jumping down.

His mind screamed 'Ouch' whilst his heart screamed 'LISBON!' his fear that he might not reach her now a forethought in his mind. His true grit and determination allowed him to continue. He staggered forward, building a slow and steady progress toward the already boarded plane. A glance at his watch told him he had moments until the plane departed. That was when he heard the plane door closing.

His heart began racing, the pain in his foot taking a backseat for the constant ache he has felt in his chest since she departed from the hotel. He limped forward, dragging himself up the stairs to the door of the plane.

All the while, he was rehearsing his perfect speech, one to seduce and 'woo' Lisbon. His Lisbon.

His mind was running into overdrive, constantly thinking up a romantic verse or something from Shakespeare that assisted him in confessing his undying love. However, every statement that he came up with didn't compare to the intense desire he felt for Teresa. His adrenaline was pumping, putting his mind further into overdrive, and the biofeedback he had been trying to master no longer had any effect. 'Lisbon, you're killing me' he thought to himself a slight grin ghosting his lips.

Finally, he reached the door. Upon entering the door, he proclaimed "FBI, coming through, nothing to worry about, just a routine check-up". Upon announcing himself, he resumed the mission he set out to accomplish 'Find Lisbon'.

He scrambled down the centre aisle, desperately seeking out her emerald green eyes amongst the crowd. Desperately searching for any sign of his 'angry little princess'.

Finally, in row 12, seat B, he recognises her chocolate coloured hair, as she turns around. Suddenly, he sees the shock on her face. Has he done the right thing? He slowly allows the doubt to creep in. 'What if this is all wrong? If she doesn't reciprocate my feelings, I shall be devastated'. His mind, once again, powers into overdrive.

Momentarily, he allows this to prohibit his 'romantic speech' flow forth, but recognises his need to exchange these words with her. If he doesn't say what he needs to say, a lifetimes worth of regret will continue to shadow him like a bad smell.

"Lisbon" he cries, exasperated and anxious. "There you are"

"What are you doing here?" she questions.

Slightly taken aback, he begins his doubts again. 'No. I can and will do this, if it's the last thing I do.'

"There's something I need to say" he says.

"I don't wanna see you. Go away" she replies, looking away, as if ashamed of him. If she was, he wouldn't be surprised. He has acted a jerk for the whole time he has known her. Now is time for a change.

"You're right. I have forgotten how to act like a normal human being" he says, allowing his thoughts from the past few months bubble forth. He is happy that the emotions he has felt: raw anger; sadness and exasperation are apparent in his voice. It allows him to express himself without being to blatant about it. Blatancy is not something Patrick Jane does well, even when his head is working properly. Since meeting Teresa Lisbon has been the one thing that can completely mess his thoughts, that one person that he cannot read.

It took him too long to realise the reason why.

Now, whether he liked it or not, the words were to tumble forth. No matter how outrageous they might seem, not matter how emotionally fuelled he is, she will hear his declaration of love. 'I suppose it's better late than never' he inertly chuckled to himself.

"And I play games. And I lie. And I trick people, to avoid the truth of how I feel. And the idea of letting anyone close to me is terrifying, for obvious reasons."

Damn, why did he have to bring Red John into this. He has just reminded her of what a jerk he can be. Shit.

"But the truth… Teresa..." the words tumbling out of his mouth in a torrent of tears and need "…the truth is that… I can't imagine waking up, knowing I won't see you".

He stops for a moment, taking a deep breath. His emotion is now clearly displayed, tears brimming in his eyes, with the occasional one spilling over to cause a river down his face.

"The truth is…" he continues "… I love you".

His brain screams 'Oh My God, why is she not replying. Another part exclaims 'You made her cry jackass'. Another wonders 'Was this for her benefit, or are you just going to continue making things so much harder for her to cope with?'

"Woo. You can't imaging how good that feels to say out loud" he says, trying to lighten the mood. "But… it scares me, and it is the truth… it's the truth of what I feel".

He can see her, mentally preparing a response to his surely ludicrous looking display of affection. But, all he said was the God to honest truth. He knew that she knew that.

"It's too late, Jane. It's too late" she replies, shattering his heart a little.

"Maybe. Maybe. And I understand that, it's okay. I needed to say it. And you deserve to hear it".

Now, he hears the armed security have found him. Raising his hands, he stares at her. He shimmering emeralds are boring into his eyes, a look that he will never forget.

'This is how she looked when I told her' he thought. This moment was going to be stored away in a room with all of the other fond memories he has for Lisbon. Actually, this could take up a new room, a start of a hopefully new relationship. He was going to relive this moment countless times in the holding pen, waiting, watching, wondering. It was like their relationship was to be reborn, like a phoenix rising from the ashes, with the ashes being their combined loneliness and suffering.

'Well' he considered. 'It's now her turn' as he was dragged back through the airport by security…


	4. Chapter 4 - Lisbon

Chapter 4 – Lisbon

Boarding that plane was one of the hardest things she had ever done. 'It's all for the best' she told herself, genuinely believing she could give up the one man that truly knew her.

Marcus Pike, the man who briefly interrupted her everlasting pining over Jane, was waiting for her in Washington. He was hers, a reliable boyfriend, something she never thought she would find. To her, Pike was the man she had dreamed of all throughout her childhood. He was gentle, caring, not overly attractive, everything she once wanted in a man. But, he was extremely pushy, extremely protective and extremely possessive. And, he couldn't see that she didn't like this, so it persisted. However, he had saved her, had been there for her, his patience greater than everyone she has known, well… nearly everyone.

'Why is everything around him so… conflicted' she wondered. 'Why is there such an argument about whether he is… the one? If it was love, surely I would know.'

Her inner reasoning took over, taking her in all these strange directions, questioning love, her motions for love, and the true story of what she wanted.

'Pike. Positives: loves me; is genuine; has no alternative motives; is reliable and a good person all round. Negatives: He's just not Patrick'.

The one thing she could fault about him was the only thing he had no control over.

Her reasoning made it extremely difficult to get on the plane. The plane, to her, was just a metaphorical object, one that represents her running from her true feelings, just as she had done most of her life. But, was this the time for her to change, to make an opportunity for once in her life?

'No, go with the man you have' she told herself, taking her seat on the plane, preparing for the journey she was about to undertake. She still had a doubt, one that floated around her mind questioning her motives. As normal, competing with her desires, she chose the sensible option, pushing aside any doubts she had.

That was until she heard his voice…

'OMG', her inner voice screamed. 'WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?'

Then, she saw him, a rather anxious look on his face. The effect he had on her was instant. She began shaking, trembling, wanting him. 'This is why I am leaving' she thought to herself.

She looked away, insistent on not looking at him, telling him to go away before he managed to change her mind. He was the only one capable of that.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him, his eyes lighting up as he located her. She couldn't help herself, turning, wanting to see his angelic features at least once more.

He began to speak, her brain shutting off most of it, with her only replying once or twice with a "Go away", or a "No, it's too late Jane. It's too late".

She blocked him, thinking about… Wait, did he just say "I love you".

Why had it taken him this long to finally admit it? Now, she began to cry, no longer upset at his persistent arrogance of not admitting his true feelings. She was just glad he finally told her the truth. All the times that she had caught him ogling her when he thought she had her back turned. All of the mixed feelings he had presented over the years, confusing her and leaving her wanting and needing him to provide her with some form of consoling. She understood his past, his refusal of letting anyone get close back when Red John plagued their lives. But Red John was gone, and she was not. She was waiting in the shadows, waiting for him to realise her feelings for him. Waiting for him to want her the way she wanted him. But now, on the tragic day that had befallen them, with her on the verge of exiting his life permanently, he recognised her want of him, and reciprocated the feelings.

Recognising this was something that had changed in their weird but wonderful relationship, she wondered if staying would be better for her.

One thing she knew, Pike wanted her. Maybe this was just Patrick making her changing her mind, keeping her for his own entertainment and preventing any other man get close to her. He was a pestering nuisance, one that persisted in annoying and agitating her. The mentalist had certainly been weaving his tricks into her brain. What was she to do?

He was being carted off by security, still declaring his love for her.

As soon as she realised that this may be the last time she would ever see him, she knew what she had to do. Crying in the process, due to the overwhelming experience that had come her way, she knew she had to go after him. Getting up, collecting her overhead luggage, she began to exit the plane.

But still, that doubt was there.

'Am I making the fight decision?' …


	5. Chapter 5 - The Kiss Part 1

_Sorry about the delay. A few life issues and exams have stopped me being able to progress this story, though I have been dying to post the next instalment. As I have now finished exams, and have plenty of free time, I am hoping to update much more frequently._

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Kiss (Part 1)

Jane was sitting in a control room, a security guard that possessed a death stare sitting opposite. The security team were trying and failing to get more information out of Jane. They claimed he had something planned. That part was true, but it was only declaring his love. It had been about an hour since he was escorted off the plane, leaving Lisbon in tears and leaving himself wondering whether or not she would have a similar exchange of feelings.

He was fairly confident that she wouldn't come. It had been too long. Even with his pre-flight disruptions, the plane would have taken off ages ago. 'Ah well. At least she will happy with Pike' he thought, mocking Pikes name in his mind. Although he would have preferred Lisbon to be with him, her happiness was all he cared for, even if it wasn't with him. He had closure on a scramble of emotions that had lasted 12 years too long.

x

Lisbon had gotten off the plane. Her luggage had been difficult to get hold of though. It took a few minutes to find on the plane, before they then got it to her. She was now in the café at the airport, deciding whether she should go to Jane, or leave her life behind and start afresh with neither Pike nor Jane in her life. As much as she wanted Jane, a few feelings had developed for Pike, ones that she couldn't just ignore. She was torn between chasing the man that had stolen her heart and leaving for good. Nothing could come of leaving, so she guessed it was time to confront her feelings for Jane.

She knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, her leaving with Pike had only sped up the process. He had realised his need for her about the same time she realised her need for him.

Her thoughts were running wild, doubting whether Jane had really meant the words he said on the plane, or whether he was just scared of losing the people in his life that cared, the only ones he had left. He probably realised she was moving on, and he was jealous that another man had stolen her attention.

Anyway, it's not like she could leave, never knowing if his words were the truth or his jealousy rearing. Only one way to solve the debacle, go and see Jane.

x

Looking up, she was before him, sitting cautiously into the chair. The look on her face expressed that she had just lain eyes upon him for the first time, like he was a stranger to her. Though, that was probably justified in his rush to release his plea. She sat across the table, the brunette goddess that had captivated his mind and heart and taken them hostage. He loved her, loved her far beyond his words could express. He had no idea what he would do if she decided Pike was the one for her. He could normally see how a situation would pan out, but in this case, he has no idea.

He was confident that she wouldn't come to him, scared off by how forthcoming he was in the confession of his love. Of course, she wasn't, or she wouldn't be there now.

'She must be curious of whether my words were truth'. He said in his mind. 'Of course. Why else would she be here?'

Now, how could he speak to her, make her realise the extent of his love and adoration for this gorgeous FBI and previous CBI agent before him. He had no idea where to start…


	6. Chapter 6 - The Kiss Part 2

Chapter 6 - The Kiss Part 2

Lisbon was worried. As soon as she entered the room, she could see the doubt and uncertainty in Jane's eyes. Although, to the untrained eye, he would appear normal, Lisbon knew what he was like, how he behaved and how... uncertain he was of himself. If he had read what she was thinking, with regard to him only professing his love to remove Pike from the situation, she was doomed. She didn't want him knowing this is how she thought. He would be devastated. Then again, going by the expression on his face, he already knew about her thoughts.

'Surely, if he knows me so well, he would know that I love him too, even if I can't express as such'. she reasoned.

Behind his eyes, she thought she saw a momentary flicker of hope and adoration, but it quickly faded. In that brief moment, his face lit up. Then, it went back to the hopeless individual, the one persona Jane normally held as a permanent fixture in his life.

Since Red John, he had slowly began to re-emerge from his shell, becoming a more humbled version of his normal self. If was a spectacle, and Lisbon had been waiting for this since the moment she first saw him. Apprehension suddenly flooded Lisbon's conscious mind. Was she doing the right thing?

x

"Hi."

"Brilliant way to start Jane', he thought to himself.

Although she probably couldn't see it, he was nervous as hell. Never since his wedding day and Charlotte's birth had he had to face such a bombardment of love, a rush of the ecstatic feeling of adoration. The numbness of his foot had begun to recede. He didn't feel the pain. A overwhelming sense of joy had taken over him. Adrenalin was rushing through his system.

'Now, what's next…'

x

She could sense the nervous feeling emanating from his character. And, she had to admit, when Jane was nervous, she was nervous. It was contagious.

"Another fine pickle you got yourself into, huh?" she replied, the witty remark the first thing that entered her overworking brain.

"Well, I've seen worse… pickle wise" the sarcastic remark was almost instantaneous. It reminded her of the flirty banter they shared whilst back at the CBI, all that time ago. She deeply missed it, and she felt a small jolt in her heart, something that happened every time she was reminded of her old workplace.

"Yes you have."

A small silence stretched out. It seemed like hours, but in reality it lasted mere moments.

"How's the ankle?" she replied…

x

Ah. A reminder of the pain in his ankle, he thought.

"It's fine" he replied, knowing full well it wasn't really.

'Now' he thought. 'Ask her about D.C.'

"You didn't go to D.C." he said, his mouth translating what his brain was thinking.

"No." the small and sharp reply was all he got in return.

At that single word, he felt he could breathe a little easier. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to spill out and ruin his overtly cool persona. Inside, he was a nervous wreck.

Then, she said "Did you mean what you said?"

Uh, oh. The million dollar question. Now to face his thoughts head on.

x

"Did you mean what you said?"

A question, 6 measly little words, and yet nothing had ever meant more to her. How could she handle it if the answer was not the one she was craving.

His mouth opened. Teresa's mind was playing everything in slow motion. He began to speak.

"Yes, I did" he replied, sincerely and truthfully.

She was completely and utterly relieved. She had wanted to hear that for the better part of twelve years. Now, she had confirmation.

"Good. Because I feel the same way" she replied.

Honestly, she had never felt better. And, by the look on Jane's face, he was pretty happy too.

Then, he began to lean across the table. Slowly, his mouth moved inches closer to her own. Then, he stopped. She realised that he was giving her one final opportunity to get away. 'The hell I will' she thought.

Without hesitation, she closed the gap between them, and their lips locked in the most sensual kiss even felt by either party. Both eagerly deepening and stretching out the length of the kiss, they sat there in silence, exploring the mouth of the other. Some echo in the distance, a banging on the glass could be heard. They assumed it was the security guard, upset that this had happened on his watch.

Then, only after a long and extended time, did they both pull away. Gradually, they lowered back toward their seats.

"Well, that was a long time in the making" Jane wittily remarked after a few minutes stunned silence.

"Yeah. I never thought I would see the day that Patrick Jane was stunned into silence" she bantered back.

Now, at least she knew that he felt the same way.

What an adventure this would turn out to be…


End file.
